Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for introducing valve keys between a valve disc and a valve stem in internal-combustion-engine valves, including a guide body having a flange secured on a base body and projecting in the direction of the valve stem, a conveying channel assigned to the guide body and intended for feeding the valve keys into a fitting position, two feeders opening into the conveying channel for feeding the valve keys, and a centering piece assigned to the guide piece and engaging over the valve disc.
Such a device is disclosed in German Patent DE 32 47 589 C2. In that case, after the valve key has passed from the feeder into the conveying channel, it is retained by a lock assigned to the conveying channel. A pusher rod, which can be moved within the conveying channel, is placed against the locked valve key. When the pusher rod continues to move downwards, the valve key overcomes the lock and is moved into the fitting position with the aid of the pusher rod. The pusher rod remains in engagement until the valve disc is returned into its unstressed position and the projections of the valve key have penetrated into the valve-stem grooves.
The locking and movement mechanisms, together with the control devices which are necessary, result in a structure of the device which is complex and therefore susceptible to faults.